Quien dibujó su sonrisa
by GriTzi
Summary: Shin-kun acaba de conocer a una niña muy curiosa y alegre en su última mudanza... Dice llamarse Ranchan. He aquí mi propia teoría de cómo Shinichi y Ran se conocieron
1. El tesoro mejor guardado

_Hola otra vez¡¡¡ Llevaba un tiempo preguntándome cómo podrían ser Shinichi y Ran de pequeños, con tan solo cinco años... ¿Cómo se formó esa gran amistad? Pues bueno, aquí les dejo mi propia "hipótesis" . Espero conseguir transmitir la ternura que pretendo hacerles llegar y que les guste mucho¡ Un gran abrazo a todos y que lo disfruten¡¡¡_

**Quien dibujó su sonrisa**

**El tesoro mejor guardado**

-- Ran…

La mente de la chica estaba completamente ocupada por una mirada aguamarina, infantil y cálida, un rostro redondo, irradiante de ilusión y de deseos por cumplir… Y el dibujo de su primera sonrisa. La primera que le dedicó en toda su vida. La más bella que ella hasta ese momento era capaz de recordar.

-- Ran, que te está sonando…

Aquellos instantes habían sido de los más felices de toda su vida… El solo hecho de haber estado a su lado en aquel momento, junto ante aquel amanecer al lado del riachuelo, concentrada en las pupilas del niño… Había sido todo un privilegio.

-- ¡RAN!

La muchacha parpadeó de repente, emergiendo de la profundidad de sus recuerdos. Por unos instantes, había quedado estancada en ellos al contemplar en silencio cómo jugaban al fútbol ante ella y Sonoko los niños del parque. Acababan de salir del instituto, y ese día habían decidido pasar por aquella ruta y pasear más tranquilamente. Todos los viernes eran un respiro, así que no había mejor manera de comenzarlo que dando un placentero paseo por el parque, o al menos eso opinaba Ran.

-- ¿Sí? –preguntó la muchacha, confundida.

-- ¡Tu móvil¿Acaso no lo escuchas? –le preguntó impaciente su amiga.

Ran cayó en la cuenta rápidamente y cogió el móvil antes de que éste diera su último toque. Torpemente contestó con voz chillona:

-- ¿¡Diga!?

-- _¿Por qué hablas tan sofocada?_ –preguntó alguien al otro lado del auricular.

Ran no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír de alegría, aunque inmediatamente intentó ocultar su sonrisa tras una careta de enfado:

-- ¿Sofocada¿De dónde sacas eso? –dijo ella molesta, poniéndose una de las manos en la cintura.

-- Lo saco de que cogiste el teléfono un segundo antes de que yo fuera a colgar, y por tu voz de pito al contestar–respondió con aburrimiento la otra persona.

-- Vaya, gracias por el cumplido, Shinichi… --masculló irritada Ran, mientras escuchaba reírse al chico.

-- Venga, va, no te enfades–le pidió el quitándole importancia, mientras que el joven encerrado en cuerpo de niño se examinaba las uñas distraído a la vez que se iba apagando su risa.

De pronto, algo explotó en el salón del profesor Agase. Sobresaltado, pero suponiendo la procedencia del estruendo, se alzó sobre la barandilla y echó un vistazo al salón. Allí estaba el profesor, con el cabello chamuscado, mientras que tiraba en el suelo, enfadado, su nuevo invento humeante. Haibara no pareció nada sorprendida, ni si quiera dejó de escribir en el instante de la explosión. Sin embargo, y como algo conmovida por el torpe Agase, dejó el ordenador a un lado y se dirigió al hombre para examinar las quemaduras de sus manos mientras suspiraba con aburrimiento "Por Dios, profesor…".

-- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

-- Nada, se me ha quemado algo en el microondas… --disimuló Conan agarrando con firmeza su pajarita roja ante su boca-- Ja, ja, ja, tendré que dejar de secar los calcetines en él… --añadió con nerviosismo. Enseguida cambió de tema-- Oye, dime¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

El rostro de la chica se iluminó tras aquellas palabras, como si la magia hubiese acariciado sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sonoko no se cortó un pelo, y comenzó a hacer gestos delante de ella, poniendo morritos y simulando que Ran y Shinichi se besaban.

-- ¿Al… algo que hacer? –preguntó la joven-- ¡Para ya… Sonoko…! –masculló incómoda y muy colorada.

-- Sí, eso he dicho –contestó Shinichi. Luego habló con desilusión--. Vaya, seguro que tenías algo que…

-- ¡NO! –gritó Ran tan alto e inmediatamente que los niños dejaron de jugar para mirarla y unas palomas se echaron a volar cerca de ellas; incluso Conan, al otro lado del teléfono, había quedado paralizado. Había sonado como una urgencia, como si se tratase de la última palabra que diría en su vida. Percatándose del ridículo, e intentando ignorar a Sonoko, que se reía con ganas a su lado, suavizó la contestación-- Je… N-no tengo nada importante que hacer… ¿Por qué Shinichi? –preguntó ilusionada, completamente segura de que el chico le había preguntado aquello para quedar con ella esa tarde o verse por fin, después de tantos meses.

-- ¿De verdad¡Pues perfecto! –dijo él-- ¿Podrías entonces pasarte por mi casa y limpiar un poco? Llevo tanto tiempo en el extranjero que eso tiene que estar hecho un asco…

La cara de Ran cambió de golpe. Donde antes había una sonrisa, ahora había unos labios apretados y una mirada asesina. Sonoko, inconcientemente, dio un paso para atrás al ver cómo su amiga apretaba en móvil en la mano.

-- Limpiar has dicho –dijo con sequedad Ran.

-- Sí, como tienes la tarde libre podrás pasarte sin problemas, genial ¿verdad? –contestó felizmente Shinichi.

-- Ya veo…

-- Y tranquila, dejo que picotees de la despensa, por si lo haces y te da luego el remordimiento de haber cogido comida si pedir permi…

-- Muy bien, por allí pasaré.

-- ¡Bien! Oye¿y de paso podrías darle a Conan…? –de pronto, se escuchó el pitido del teléfono. Ran acababa de colgarle sin darle tiempo a terminar su frase-- ¿Ran¡Ran!

-- Yo también te habría colgado –dijo alguien desde el salón.

-- ¡Haibara¿Qué hacías escuchándome? –preguntó con fastidio.

-- Hablabas en voz muy alta, parece que te emocionas bastante cada vez que hablas con Mouri… --contestó ella con aquella tranquilidad que tanto irritaba a Conan.

-- Sí, eso es verdad Shinichi, jajaja –apoyó Agase, mientras Haibara le aplicaba pomada en zonas de las manos.

Conan guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, más colorado de lo de costumbre, y continuó hablando con incomodidad:

-- Bueno, eso no viene al caso¿a qué te referiste con lo de "yo también te habría colgado"?

-- Una mente tan abierta para resolver casos, y tan hueca para tratar con las chicas… --suspiró Haibara--. Te falta de delicadeza lo que al profesor adelgazar veinte quilos.

-- Oye, Haibara… --rió nervioso el Agase.

-- ¿Cómo dices?

-- ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarla, ilusionarla y luego decirle que limpie la casa? Normal que se haya enfadado.

-- ¡Yo no la ilusioné!

-- ¿A no? Dime¿qué podía haber entendido ella por lo de "¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?" –preguntó Haibara con intención y su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

-- Pues… yo… --murmuró Conan, cayendo en la cuenta de cuánto había metido la pata.

-- Haibara tiene razón, Ran ha tenido razones para colgarte –apoyó Agase--. Últimamente solamente la llamas para que se encargue un poco del cuidado de la casa de tus padres, y no para interesarte por su estado.

-- Y para colmo la mandas a limpiar, como es pequeña la casa…

-- ¡Bueno, ya está bien, dejen de ya el tema! –pidió enfadado Conan, cada vez más avergonzado de su persona.

Los otros dos obedecieron y no dijeron nada más, sino que continuaron con lo suyo. Conan, sin embargo, sabía que lo que ellos decían eran verdades como castillos: Ran iba a pensar que no se preocupaba por ella… Y nadie más que él sabía que eso no era cierto, que si estaba a su lado era por su seguridad… Y porque la quería demasiado como para alejarse de su lado.

Callado, y con el remordimiento golpeando las paredes de su cabeza, miró tristemente por la ventana, en dirección a su propia casa. De pronto vio a alguien abrir el gran portal de hierro de la casa, cargada con su maleta de clase y acompañada de alguien más: eran Ran y Sonoko. Las contempló en silencio.

-- ¡Venga ya, Ran, no seas tonta! –le decía su amiga-- ¡Ese estúpido de Kudo merece que le quemes la casa, más que limpiársela!

-- Ya da igual, Sonoko… --dijo ella, quitándole importante. Entonces una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara-- Además, me gusta mucho entrar en este lugar…

Sonoko no preguntó porqué, parecía demasiado ocupada en echar pestes sobre Kudo y su peculiar forma de "mostrar aprecio hacia los demás". Sin embargo, Ran no la escuchaba, sino que reflexionaba sobre sus propias palabras: sí, en verdad le encantaba entrar en aquella casa. El olor a caoba de la mansión, la gran biblioteca, la intrigante iluminación… La habitación de Shinichi y su ático, donde en la infancia habían jugado y donde, ya más adultos, solían estudiar. En realidad, todo aquel lugar le recordaba al muchacho… Y era lo más que, de momento, tenía de él; en aquellos momentos no estaba su amigo para apreciar su presencia, sino su esencia en las paredes y objetos de la gran mansión.

--…Y para colmo, ni si quiera has almorzado –escuchó que decía Sonoko, lo cual la hizo volver a la realidad--. ¿Y si te da un bajón de azúcar mientras limpias?

-- Tranquila, puedo asaltar la despensa de Shinichi –rió Ran.

-- Hace meses que no pisa este lugar, a este paso a las latas de conservas les habrán salido patas y habrán salido corriendo de aquí… --respondió Sonoko, que cabió su expresión a una de tristeza-- Siento mucho no poder ayudarte a limpiar, si no fuera por esa estúpida reunión familiar…

-- No te preocupes –la consoló Ran, ya entrando en el jardín y dejando media abierta la portada de hierro--, vete sin remordimientos, en todo caso quien los debería tener es Shinichi…

-- Y que lo digas… En fin, Ran, espero que no se te haga demasiada larga la tarde –le dijo, y a continuación agarró con firmeza su maleta y se dio media vuelta--¡Buen fin de semana, Ran!

-- ¡Igualmente!

Ran no dejó de mirar a su amiga hasta que la figura de ésta desapareció al final de la calle, donde se doblaba la esquina. Luego suspiró, abrió la puerta de la casa con la llave que una vez le había dejado Shinichi y entró en ella.

Aunque la joven hizo el esfuerzo de cerrar la puerta lentamente y con cuidado, el sonido de ésta fue fuerte, pues era pesada y de madera. El silencio parecía estar más presente aún que la soledad y la mágica tranquilidad de la entrada principal. Engullida por la extraña emoción que siempre se apoderaba de ella cuando pisaba aquel lugar, Ran comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraban los productos de limpieza. Sus pasos resonaban con ecos que recorrían toda la casa, al igual que el chirrido de las puertas que ella abría a su paso. La iluminación, como de costumbre, era escasa, y la poca luz que se hacía presente allí penetraba a trasluz de las blancas cortinas de los ventanales o los huecos de las ventanas de algunas habitaciones. Aquel día, en concreto, Ran notaba que había más polvo que el de costumbre (que ya de por sí solía ser bastante), así que, primero que nada, decidió encargarse de él empezando por las habitaciones de la planta superior. Cuando la chica subió las escaleras con los productos de limpieza y todos los utensilios y entró en el primer dormitorio, la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió para dejar paso a alguien más.

Ran abrió cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Shinichi y contempló en silencio la habitación. Cada vez que entraba allí le recorría un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, la sensación desaparecía rápidamente, para dar la bienvenida a un sentimiento de pena y desilusión, pues la muchacha sabía muy bien que Shinichi no estaba allí, ni abriría la puerta de su cuarto justo en ese momento para preguntarle sorprendido "¿Qué haces dentro de mi habitación?".

Melancólica, Ran cogió el paño del polvo y se dispuso a limpiar. El dormitorio de Shinichi era más grande que el de ella, y era de esperar, pues las dimensiones de la casa también lo eran aún más que la de la suya. A un lado de la ventana estaba la cama del joven, sin deshacer, y sobre ésta una estantería de pared donde aguardaban varios libros de detectives. "¿Acaso no hay hueco para ellos en la biblioteca?" se preguntó Ran. Un poco más allá estaba el armario, el escritorio con el ordenador y una mesa con un televisor, cuya pantalla también estaba polvorienta. Con energía, Ran se quitó las zapatillas y se subió sobre la cama para comenzar a limpiar. De repente, y tras los libros de detective, había un objeto guardado y bien escondido, como si se tratase de un significativo tesoro. Ran, si poder reprimir el bicho de la curiosidad, apartó los libros para coger la caja donde se suponía guardado el "especial objeto". No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando lo abrió y cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de algo que ella muy bien conocía. "A lo mejor este deporte se te da mejor que el kárate…" recordó que decía la familiar voz de una niña en su mente, mientras que su cabeza era ocupada por completo por aquella mirada aguamarina y el dibujo de aquella sonrisa…

De repente, Ran escuchó un crujido sobre ella, procedente de la gran estantería de madera. Lo último que pudo ver fue cómo decenas de libros de detectives caían sobre su cabeza, junto con parte de la estantería de madera que, a causa del peso que soportaba sobre ella, se había partido.

El estruendo fue grande, y a causa del golpe, Ran cayó en el suelo del dormitorio, inconsciente y cubierta por libros y parte de la estantería. La caja que un segundo antes había sostenido en sus manos también cayó en el suelo, dejando salir así su contenido: un balón de fútbol viejo y desgastado, con evidente muestras de haber sido muy pateado…

**Nota de la autora:** en fin, k les ha parecido? sí, ya sé que no es mucho de momento, pero poco a poco iré completando esta historia . Adelanto que Ran ahora comienza a recordar cómo Shinichi y ella se conocieron, así que, digamos, ésta fue una especie de introducción. Hasta la próxima¡¡¡ Por cierto, un besosote a ranK-chan, que sin ella no habría podido subir este fanfic U. Te kero mucho mi niña¡¡¡¡


	2. Con cerezas en el pelo

_Weee, uola otra vez¡¡¡ Bueno, aki vuelvo con el primer capi después de la introcucción de este fic , pero a esta historia aún le falta mucho y no acaba akí, jeje... A ver que les parece , espero k me lo digan en los reviews. Un abrazo a todos¡¡¡_

**Con cerezas en el pelo…**

-- Shin-chan, cariño¿a qué viene esa carita?

El niño, sin despegar su mirada aburrida del paisaje que se podía ver a través del cristal del vehículo, se encogió de hombros. Estaba decidido: haría huelga "de habla", como él lo llamaba. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta que Shinichi, para tener cinco años, era demasiado espabilado y hablador, aquella huelga se le haría algo complicada…

-- Shin-chan¿te ocurre algo? –volvió a preguntar su padre por tercera vez, con preocupación, sin dejar de tener en cuenta la carretera.

El niño repitió su gesto de desgana, y sus padres captaron al instante que el infante había cogido, como era usual, otra de sus rabietas.

-- Vaya… así que otra huelga de habla –comentó finalmente su padre Yusaku, divertido--. Según mis cálculos, durará aproximadamente hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando te quejes, como siempre, de la comida de tu madre...

-- ¡Eso nunca ocurrirá¡Nunca más en mi vida hablaré! –gritó el niño enfadado.

De repente, y tras caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Shinichi se tapó la boca rápidamente, como si de este modo pudiera evitar que más palabras surgieran de su garganta. Sus padres, al ver aquella acción, no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas, algo que enojó aún más al infante.

-- Vamos, cariño, dinos qué es lo que te molesta tanto… --le pidió Yukiko-- Deberías estar muy contento, este lugar al que nos hemos mudado es precioso…

Shinichi estaba de acuerdo con aquella afirmación: el barrio de Beika, donde se acababan de mudar, era muy bonito, tenía muchas zonas verdes donde jugar y correr, muchas tiendas de juguetes… y además, su nueva casa era inmensa, genial para hacer de detective con todos sus… sus…

-- ¡Sí, este lugar es precioso, pero no tengo amigos con los que jugar! –gritó el niño-- ¡Además, siempre estamos mudándonos, cada vez que tengo amigos tengo que irme a otro lugar nuevo!

El matrimonio no contestó, y un extraño e incómodo silencio envolvió el ambiente. Shinichi ni si quiera podía ver la cara de sus padres, que estaban en los asientos delanteros del coche. Por otra parte lo agradeció, porque odiaba que lo vieran a punto de llorar. Aquella era una debilidad que los detectives como él no podían tener… Porque él sería un gran detective, estaba seguro, y los detectives, según las películas y los libros que le leía papá por las noches, nunca lloran. Nunca.

-- Shin-chan… --escuchó murmurar a su madre, que luego añadió algo más, pero en voz tan baja que al niño le costó oírla-- Lo siento mucho.

Shinichi, sorprendido, parpadeó, y sin él mismo poder evitarlo, dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon de su prisión.

Aquella escuela era muy diferente. Tan diferente que le resultaba similar al de otro universo, al de otra dimensión… ¿Cómo podían ser todos los niños tan felices, si él no lo era¿Acaso alguien podía estar contento un día como aquel?

-- ¡Mira, Shin-chan, cerca de la escuela hay un parque! –dijo Yukiko, señalando con ilusión el lugar. Miró a su hijo, al cual llevaba de la mano, y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, como las huella de arena que borra la marea.

La nueva escuela era grande, pero no tanto como la del barrio de Londres donde habían vivido aquel último año. Había sido en aquella escuela Shinichi había hecho sus primeras amistades, por lo que le había resultado casi un trauma cambiarla. Sin embargo, sus padres confiaban en que el niño se adaptase pronto a Tokio, donde había nacido realmente, y abandonase así su disgusto en poco tiempo.

Yukiko miró confundida a su alrededor. Estaba segura de que aquella era la escuela nueva de Shinichi, pero¿a qué aula debía asistir? Decidida a preguntar, la mujer se dirigió a la primera persona que vio cerca con un infante similar a su hijo:

-- Disculpe… --comenzó a decirle a una mujer-- Estoy buscando la clase para los niños de cinco años, pero no sé dónde debo dirigirme¿podría ayudarme?

La mujer sonrió con cortesía y afirmó con la cabeza. Tenía gafas y una bella melena castaña recogida en una coleta.

-- Por su puesto, yo me dirijo allí –contestó--. Mi hija también va a esa clase…

Entonces, la mujer se apartó un poco para presentar con orgullo a su pequeña princesa: era muy linda, de grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa permanente. Vestía un bonito traje blanco y de color manzana, con pequeños encajes en los bordes. Shinichi contempló en silencio a la niña, y dejó su mirada clavada en su cabello¿era cosa de él, o la chiquilla llevaba cerezas en el pelo?

-- ¡Oh, es preciosa! –exclamó encantada Yukiko, sonrojándose incluso. Siempre había deseado tener una niña-- ¡Qué coletitas tan monas, tienen la forma de…!

-- ¡Cerezas! –exclamó la infante, totalmente feliz.

Las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar reír, pero lo que era a Shinichi, el chiste no le había hecho maldita gracia… ¿Era tonta o qué¡La fruta no se llevaba en la cabeza!

-- ¡Hola! –saludó la niña, dirigiéndose a Shinichi. El chiquillo, desconfiado, se ocultó un poco más tras las piernas de su madre, sin saber porqué, de repente, se ruborizaba.

-- Qué extraño, Shin-chan no suele ser tan tímido… --comentó Yukiko.

-- Mami, voy al baño a hacer pis –comunicó la niña, soltándose de la mano de la noña y comenzando a correr.

-- De acuerdo, cariño… –añadió bajando la voz -- pero no hacía falta que dijeras lo que ibas a hacer allí.

Shinichi, avergonzado porque su madre le estaba limpiando de la mejilla el carmín de su propio beso precisamente en público, logró huir de las zarpas de su progenitora y se escabulló en el interior del aula, mientras la mujer se despedía de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Seguro que a los detectives famosos, sus mamás no les hacían esto…" pensó, disgustado porque toda su carrera profesional se iría al traste por culpa de una madre demasiado "amorosa". Poco a poco, el niño se dio la vuelta para contemplar lo que, durante los próximos meses, sería su propio santuario, y su "nueva familia".

Los niños de la clase estaban ya casi todos en sus pupitres, pero, sin embargo, muchos de ellos estaban aún en pie, jugando y charlando de temas como lo emocionante que era cazar ranas o lo que le pedirían a papá Noel por navidad. Justo en aquellos instantes, una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Shinichi, que dio un respigón. Luego miró para arriba y descubrió que era la profesora, Emi Akita. La mujer era joven, de mirada infantil y cabello recogido en una larga trenza morena.

-- ¡Buenos días, niños! –saludó con una radiante sonrisa--. Por favor, siéntense todos –los infantes la obedecieron enseguida--. Bueno, bienvenidos un día más, espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana. Hoy es un día importante, porque se nos unirá un nuevo compañero –explicó refiriéndose a Shinichi, el cual notó mucho calor de repente--. Ha llegado un mes después del comienzo de las clases, pero yo confío en que lo ayuden a ponerse al día¿verdad?

-- ¡Síiii! –exclamaron todos a una.

"Dios mío, parecen estar programados!..." pensó con temor el niño.

-- en fin, Shinichi, espero que te lo pases muy bien con nosotros –deseó la profesora, que le dio un pequeño empujoncito--. ¿Existe algún lugar libre para nuestro nuevo amigo?

-- ¡Aquí profesora! –exclamó alguien, tan emocionado que se había puesto en pie de inmediato, zarandeando el brazo levantado para llamar aún más la atención.

Todos miraron hacia la persona que acababa de hablar, y Shinichi no pudo evitar que el terror lo invadiese: pero… ¡si era la niña de las cerezas en el pelo!

-- ¡Oh, muy bien Ran-chan, muchas gracias! –dijo la profesora-- Shin-chan, por favor, toma asiento…

El niño, con unos pasos que parecían más los de un preso que se dirigía hacia su celda que las de un niño recién recibido, se dirigió hacia el pupitre que había al lado del de la chiquilla, aquella tal Ran-chan… ¿Ran-chan? Menudo nombre raro…

-- ¡Hola! Me llamo Ran –se presentó la niña, cuando su nuevo compañero se sentó a su lado.

-- Hola… --murmuró él de mala gana, bajando la mirada con incomodidad.

-- Tú eres Pichichi-chan¿verdad?

-- ¿Qué¡Yo no me llamo Pichichi! –corrigió él, dolido. Si esa niña comenzaba a llamarlo de aquel modo terminaría como "El gran Pichichi, el mejor detective del mundo mundial". Tenía que evitar aquella tragedia…

-- Vale Pichi –sonrió ella.

-- No-me-llames-PICHI –repitió él, cada vez más enojado.

La niña parpadeó sorprendida ante el mal humor de su nuevo amigo. Quizás podía hacerlo feliz de algún modo…

-- ¡EY¡Qué haces! –preguntó Shinichi sobresaltado.

En chiquillo había gritado tanto que todos sus compañeros, incluso la profesora, miraron hacia él interesados. La escena que vieron entonces no pudo hacerles más gracia: Ran-chan se había quitado uno de sus coleteros en forma de cerezas para ponérselas a Shin-chan. La chiquilla intentaba hacerle un peinado parecido al de ella, y aunque él se resistía de todas maneras, estaba consiguiendo su propósito.

-- ¡EH¡Para, déjame ya! –pedía él, mientras caía en la cuenta de que era el hazmerreír de toda la clase.

Ran apartó por fin sus manos y sonrió muy orgullosa de su creación:

-- ¿Ves¡Si tienes cerezas en el pelo, igual que yo, serás muy feliz Pichichi-chan!

Shinichi, con una pequeña coletita en la coronilla de su cabeza, le envió una mirada asesina, lo cual pareció ignorar ella.

Decididamente, aquella niña, a "Pichichi-chan", no le caía nada bien…


	3. Artes marciales

_Hola otra vez¡¡¡Bueno, aqui estoy con un nuevo capi... como podrán deducir por el título, las artes marciales tienen algo que ver en esta situación. En realidad, estuve buscando por internet información sobre esto (pork no sé nada de artes marciales, sólo practico el deporte del "sillónball" ¬¬ XDDD), y aunque me hice un poco de lío he intentado explicar lo mejor que he podido el capi U. Espero que les guste¡¡¡_

**Artes marciales**

Ran-chan era, desde el punto de vista de Shinichi, la niña más feliz que existía en aquellos momentos sobre la faz de la tierra. Regalaba sus sonrisas por cualquier razón y en cualquier momento, siempre estaba rodeada de amigos con los que jugar y charlar alegremente y, además, era muy buena en clase…

-- ¡Yo lo sé, señorita! –decía muy contenta cada vez que conocía la repuesta a la pregunta de algo.

-- Muy bien, Ran-chan –contestaba la profesora, sonriente. Entonces miraba a Shinichi, que yacía al lado de ella--, pero quizá Shin-chan también tenga la respuesta correcta –añadía, haciendo así un intento por que el niño se soltase un poco más en su nuevo entorno.

A continuación, y sin entender porqué, al chiquillo se le hacía un nudo tan fuerte en la garganta que le impedía incluso poder tragar saliva. Él pensaba tener la respuesta, pero… ¿y si fallaba, y resultaba que Ran-chan luego decía la suya y acertaba? Haría aún más el ridículo ante todos los demás de la clase y la profesora… Era entonces cuando miraba a su compañera de pupitre pensativo: aquella mirada brillante, aquella sonrisa segura, aquellas mejillas coloreadas de ilusión… Sí, definitivamente, ella sabía la respuesta correcta. Tras echar aquel vistazo, a Shinichi le comenzaban a temblar las manos bajo en pupitre.

-- No… no lo sé señorita… --murmuraba luego, avergonzado.

La profesora solía entonces, tras escuchar decir aquello, mirarlo decepcionada, como si su labor como docente, hacia aquel infante en concreto, no sirviera de mucho. Le entristecía ver, de repente, la inseguridad que ahogaba al niño…

-- De acuerdo… ¿Cuál crees tú que es la respuesta, Ran-chan?

Y la niña acertaba de lleno. Aquella situación se repetía una y otra vez, como si se tratase de algo imposible de corregir y ya dictado como norma y ley inquebrantable por la Naturaleza. Al finalizar el día, y tras meditar sobre aquello, al niño le azotaba la frustración: él, en su colegio de Londres, contestaba siempre correctamente y sin miedo, sin darle vergüenza nada porque estaba bien seguro de que lo que iba a decir era acertado. Nunca le atormentaba aquella sensación de ridículo, ni temía nada como en aquellos momentos… ¿Acaso era porque, el hecho de ver a Ran-chan tan segura y feliz, le hacía darse cuenta a él mismo de todo lo que había dejado en Londres, como su seguridad, sus amigos o su propia felicidad?... "¡No, no, no! No puedo pensar ahora así, tengo que demostrar que valgo…" se decía a sí mismo cada vez que aquella hiriente pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza.

Ante aquel panorama, la primera clase de gimnasia le pareció a Shinichi la oportunidad perfecta para intentar superar sus miedos y complejos y, por fin en aquel lugar, destacar en algo. En realidad, al chiquillo le encantaba el deporte, correr, saltar y liberarse con aquel ejercicio. Era una buena descarga de preocupaciones, aunque aquella afirmación, en un niño de su edad, sin hipotecas que pagar ni familia que mantener, no tenía porqué hacerse…

-- Buenos días, niños –los recibió el profesor de gimnasia, con aquella voz grave y aquel aspecto fornido que tanto respeto daba a todos--, bienvenidos a vuestra clase de gimnasia. Hoy va a ser un día muy especial, porque vamos a continuar practicando técnicas y movimientos de un deporte que, por lo que he estado viendo en las últimas clases, les está gustando mucho…

Shinichi escuchó con atención la explicación del profesor y la presentación de aquel nuevo deporte para él (pues había llegado a la escuela ya habiendo sido comenzado el curso hacía varias semanas), pero, curiosamente, y a medida que el hombre hablaba, al niño comenzaron a pitarle los oídos. "¿¡KÁRATE?!" pensó aterrorizado al escuchar aquella palabra. A él se le daba bien saltar, hacer piruetas y todo eso… ¿POR QUÉ ENTONCES HABÍAN TENIDO QUE ESCOGER AQUEL DEPORTE PRECISAMENTE¡Ni si quiera sabía de qué iba eso!

-- Dios mío, estoy perdido… --masculló entre dientes, viendo como el mundo se le venía encima.

--… por eso ahora quiero que se pongan en parejasy practiquemos unos pocos movimientos –finalizó el profesor, al que le veía bastante ilusionado.

Shinichi sintió que una mano cálida se le encadenaba a la suya inmediatamente después del profesor decir aquello, como si esa persona hubiera estado en guardia para cogerle de la mano todo aquel tiempo. El chiquillo miró a su derecha y descubrió a nada más y nada menos que…

-- ¿¡R-ran-chan!? –exclamó viendo que comenzaba a sudar.

-- ¡Ya tengo pareja, profe! –exclamó la niña muy contenta, elevando la manos de ambos bruscamente.

-- ¡P-pero y si yo no quiero…!

-- ¿Qué no quieres el qué, Pichichi-chan? –preguntó ella, haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de sonrisa. Shinichi quedó petrificado con tan solo localizar la vena que comenzaba a hincharse en el cuello de la niña y advertir su mirada asesina. Ni si quiera se molestó en corregir su nombre, lo cual solía hacer varias veces al día.

-- N-nada –tartamudeó.

-- ¡Muy bien! –exclamó ella, volviendo a sonreír como si nada.

"¿Cómo puede cambiar de humor así de rápido?" se preguntó sorprendido Shinichi. Luego miró a su alrededor y descubrió como todos los niños de la clase, ante sus parejas, se colocaban en posición de ataque: los pies separados, con las rodillas flexionadas mirando hacia fuera y de perfil respecto a su adversario. Mientras tanto, el profesor iba pasando por cada pareja, corrigiendo posturas y dando explicaciones. Fue entonces cuando Shinichi miró hacia el frente cayó en la cuenta de que, para su pesar, Ran-chan estaba también preparada. ¡Y tanto!… aquella mirada lo estaba helando…

-- ¡U-un momento¿Desde cuando llevan aprendiendo kárate? –preguntó Shinichi. ¿Por qué tenía la amarga impresión de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta?

-- Desde hace tres semanas –contestó Ran.

"¿Tres semanas? Si se dan tres clases de gimnasia a la semana, eso quiere decir… --Shinichi calculó y luego miró a su compañera-- ¡Qué Ran-chan sabe lo suficiente como para destrozarme!"

-- Para es primer movimiento pediré que venga hasta aquí una pareja –dijo el profesor, que posó su mirada sobre ellos dos--¿quieren salir ustedes dos?

-- Eh… en realidad yo no…

-- ¡Sí! –exclamó felizmente Ran, interrumpiendo la disculpa de Shinichi y tirando de su compañero hasta el centro del gimnasio.

Shinichi la miró a la cara y sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Sin embargo, rápidamente se recuperó y miró a la niña con los ojos entrecerrados, decidido. No podía dejarse perder por una chica… Y menos por Ran-chan. Ya lo superaba en bastantes cosas como para también hacerlo en aquello… Bah, tampoco sería tan difícil ganarla…

-- Shin-chan –le avisó el profesor--, lo que debes hacer es intentar atacar a tu compañera con un pequeño golpe en el hombro cuando yo lo diga¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió e, imitando a la niña, adoptó la posición de ataque. Nunca había hecho kárate, solamente sabía un poco de aquel deporte por lo que había visto en la televisión, pero el chico era tan orgulloso que ni si quiera se molestó en decirle al profesor que desconocía como practicarlo. Decidió guiarse por los instintos y la cultura televisiva…

-- ¡Ya, Shin-chan! –ordenó el profesor.

-- ¡YAAAAAH!

Shinichi abalanzó su brazo contra su adversaria, que con un ágil movimiento paró el golpe. Él miró los ojos de la chica: chispeaban seguridad, tanto que lo enfureció a más no poder. Volvió a gritar, y sin ni si quiera mandárselo el profesor, lanzó una patada al aire para volverla a atacarla…

-- ¡No Kudo!

-- ¡AAAAH!

Cuando Shinichi abrió los ojos descubrió que su cara estaba pegada al suelo. No sabía porqué, pero le dolía mucho la nariz, así que se llevó una mano a ella. Miró sus dedos y descubrió sangre…

-- ¡L-lo siento mucho! –gritó escandalizada la pequeña Ran, cayendo en la cuenta de que le había hecho daño al defenderse-- ¡D-de verdad, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño!

El profesor ayudó a Shinichi a incorporarse y examinó su nariz con cuidado. El hombre puso mala cara:

-- Vaya… se te está hinchando –dijo lamentándose--. Debemos llevarte a la enfermería cuanto antes.

Un minuto después, la profesora Emi Akita ya estaba allí para llevarse al niño a sanarlo.

-- Te tengo dicho que es un deporte peligroso para chiquillos de esta edad, Dayu –le llamó la atención su compañera de profesión, bajando la voz.

-- Venga ya¡solo ha sido un accidente! –contestó él.

-- Ya hablaremos sobre tu concepto de accidentes en casa… --le advirtió ella.

El hombre torció la boca disgustado y totalmente desconforme, mientras su mujer cogía de la mano a Shinichi y se lo llevaba de allí, ante la mirada nerviosa y preocupada de todos sus compañeros. En especial la de Ran-chan…

**Nota de la autora:** _Les ha gustado??jeje, espero k sí, el pobre Shin las está pasando mal con esta niña tan activa XDDD Pero bueno, ya saben todos que, de alguna manera, terminarán congeniando... Y eso espero conseguir . He de advertir que, a partir de aquí, la historia comenzará a ponerse más interesante :)_

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a Rani y a comptesita por sus opiniones, me animan mucho a continuar la historia¡¡¡ Ah, y una cosita más, dentro de poco subiré el siguiente capi de La Violeta Negra . Un abrazo y hasta la próxima¡¡¡_


	4. Día de lluvia

_No sé k manía tengo ultimamente de ponerme a escribir a las dos de la madrugada...¬¬ ni que no tuviera otro momento del día para darme ganas de escribir (esto no puede ser sano XD, tengo k ir dejando esta manía...). Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está U Aki les dejo un nuevo capi del fic (ya va kedando menos para que acabe, aviso, por lo que se me kedará más corto que La Violeta Negra, en el cual quedan muchas cosas por ocurrir aún o). Espero k les guste¡¡¡:_

**Día de lluvia**

El timbre del colegio dio por finalizada, con su aguda llamada, las clases de aquella jornada. Segundos después, cientos de niños salieron a tropel por las puertas de la escuela, deseosos de disfrutar del nuevo fin de semana que se les presentaba delante. La mayoría de ellos seguramente tendría planeado ir a pasear con sus padres al campo o pescar en la costa… Sin embargo, los planes de Shinichi eran muy diferentes…

-- ¡Eh, Pichichi-chan!

Shinichi se paró en seco, al escuchar aquella llamada tan familiar. Luego se lamentó: "¿Por qué no seguí de largo, como si no la hubiera escuchado?" De repente, una mano se encadenó a su brazo sin previo aviso.

-- Vaya, pensé que no me habías escuchado –confesó Ran, aliviada.

-- Ja… ja… Sí, que suerte que te escuchara… --disimuló él. Su intento de sonrisa se asemejó más a una mueca de dolor tras la picadura de una abeja.

-- Sí, corrí para alcanzarte –contó riendo--. Por cierto¿es verdad que vas a hacerte más mayor?

El niño elevó una ceja, confundido. ¿Hacerse más mayor? Bueno, en sus planes no estaba morirse en esos días…

-- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó intrigado.

-- Escuché a tu mamá decir esta mañana que el domingo es tu cumple –explicó Ran--¿es verdad?

-- Bueno, sí, es cierto.

-- ¡Qué bien¿no¡Te darán un montón de regalos! –exclamó ella, tan ilusionada como si se tratase de su propio cumpleaños-- Son días muy especiales, aunque yo no quiero crecer.

-- ¿A no¿Y por qué?

-- Mi papá dice que cuando te haces mayor tienes muchos problemas –contestó la chiquilla con mucha seriedad, como si se tratase de una afirmación vital--, y que te visita alguien llamado "hipoteca". No sé quién es, pero papá habla tan mal de él que no quiero encontrármelo…

"¡Vaya, entonces esa persona llamada hipoteca debe de haberse portado muy mal!..." meditó Shinichi, convencido de que, en cuanto pudiera, mantendría una seria conversación con aquel individuo tan desagradable.

-- ¿Aún te duele?

Él emergió de sus pensamientos rápidamente al escuchar aquella pregunta. La niña lo miraba muy preocupada y afectada.

-- ¿Te refieres a mi nariz? –ella afirmó con la cabeza-- Bueno, ya han pasado dos días desde lo del accidente, así que ya la tengo curada –contestó, intentado así restarle importancia.

-- ¿De verdad? –preguntó ella, sonriendo aliviada.

-- Sí –"Aunque no vuelvo a ser tu pareja ni loco…" pensó para sus adentros.

-- ¡Qué bien, me alegro mucho!

De repente, la niña miró al cielo preocupada: una gota de lluvia acababa de caer sobre su mejilla, y el cielo había comenzado a encapotarse con grises nubes tormentosas. Luego recordó la advertencia de su madre aquella misma mañana, mientras le subía la cremallera de su chubasquero: "El hombre del tiempo ha advertido que es posible que haya tormenta, y como ni papá ni yo podemos ir a recogerte, quiero que vuelvas a casa lo antes posible para que no corras peligro¿de acuerdo?"

-- Vaya, mamá tenía razón… va a comenzar a llover… --se lamentó.

-- Eso parece –Shinichi abrió su pequeño paraguas azul.

-- Esto… ¿Me esperas un momento? –le preguntó Ran-- Quiero coger mi paraguas, que se quedó en la clase.

-- ¿En clase¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?

-- Es que salí corriendo para alcanzarte… --contestó ella. Luego lo miró con ojos de corderito degollado-- ¿me esperas un momentín?

-- Pero…

-- Es que me daría mucho miedo volver sola a casa con esta tormenta –confesó ella, avergonzada.

Shinichi torció la boca, pero al cabo de unos segundos contestó:

-- De acuerdo… pero date prisa.

-- ¡Vale! –y acto seguido, Ran salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

Shinichi suspiró y miró al suelo pensativo: cada vez llovía y con más fuerza, por lo que algunos charcos habían comenzado ya a formarse. Pero ahora no le quedaba otro remedio que esperar a Ran-chan, por muy pocas ganas que tuviera de eso…

-- ¡Eh¿Tú eres Kudo, verdad?

Shinichi se dio media vuelta y entonces encontró dos niños más grandes que él, de unos siete u ocho años. Uno, de cabello crespo, llevaba bajo su brazo una pelota; el otro, que era más alto y llevaba puesta una gorra, sonreía con malicia mientras miraba a Shinichi. Eran, junto con Ran y él, los únicos niños que quedaban allí.

-- Sí, soy yo –respondió el niño, con la clara sensación de que aquellos chicos no querían nada bueno de él.

-- ¿Ves? –dijo el del cabello crespo-- Te lo dije, es él…

-- Ya veo, así que éste el que perdió contra una niña cuando practicaban kárate¿no?

Shinichi los miró enfadado. Así que solamente se querían burlar de él… Se habría ido de allí, intentando así huir de los comentarios… Pero no podía dejar sola a Ran-chan.

-- Déjenme en paz –pidió molesto.

-- ¿Y si no queremos? –preguntó el del cabello crespo-- ¿Acaso nos vas a demostrar tus técnicas de artes marciales? Hay que ser muy torpe para perder contra una chica¿no te parece?

-- ¡Ya cállense! –gritó Shinichi, cada vez más tenso y colorado.

-- Vaya… Pero si es muy pavito para tener su edad… --comentó el de la gorra divertido, el cual comenzó a caminar hacia él-- Te voy a enseñar a no hablarle así a los más grandes…

Entonces, y aprovechando su ventaja de altura y fuerza, empujó a Shinichi, el cual cayó en el suelo y quedó manchado de barro. Los otros dos niños comenzaron a reírse de él:

-- Todo el mundo comenta lo débil que eres.

-- Sí, es una pena que te conozcan solamente por eso…

-- ¡Yo no soy débil! –se defendió irritado Shinichi, que intentó levantarse, pero entonces lo empujaron otra vez.

-- ¡Ya déjenlo en paz! –gritó alguien tras ellos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos hacia Ran, que acababa de llegar al escuchar la pelea. Inmediatamente se puso ante Shinichi para defenderlo.

-- R-ran-chan… --murmuró uno de ellos.

-- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó el otro. Al parecer la conocía, Ran debía de ser muy popular…

-- ¡No quiero que vuelvan a meterse con él! –ordenó la niña.

Los otros dos rieron y luego la enfrentaron:

-- ¿Y si no te hacemos caso qué¿Acaso nos harás algo? –preguntó el de la gorra, orgulloso.

Dicho esto, Ran adoptó una postura de ataque, la misma que había puesto cuando ella y Shinichi se habían enfrentado en la clase de gimnasia, durante la lección de kárate. Los dos niños la miraron temerosos y contrariados.

-- Sabes que Ran-chan hace kárate desde hace más de un año… --le susurró el del cabello crespo a su amigo-- No deberíamos meternos con ella.

-- Está bien, Ran-chan, esta vez te daremos la razón –dijo el otro, evidentemente molesto y decepcionado--, pero no te acostumbres…

Y entonces, los dos amigos salieron de allí corriendo, dejando solos a los dos infantes. Cuando ambos se perdieron de vista, Ran se dirigió a su compañero, que aún estaba en el suelo, manchado de barro y empapado por la lluvia. Extendió una mano para ayudarlo, mientras le preguntaba:

-- ¿Estás bien?

Sin embargo, Shinichi no aceptó su mano, sino que se incorporó por sí solo. Miró a Ran a los ojos de una manera que a la chica hasta la atemorizó.

-- ¡No vuelvas a ayudarme nunca más, así solamente empeoras las cosas! –le gritó furioso. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

Ran parpadeó asombrada por la reacción del niño, el cual apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-- P-pero Pichichi-chan, yo solamente quería…

-- ¡No me llamo Pichichi, me llamo Shinichi¿escuchaste¡SINICHI KUDO, Y SERÉ EL MEJOR DETECTIVE DE TODO JAPÓN, TAN BUENO QUE ESO SERÁ EN LO ÚNICO QUE NO PUEDAS SUPERARME! –rugió seguro.

El niño había dicho aquello con tanta fiereza que incluso intimidó a la chiquilla, la cual dio inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás. A continuación, Shinichi se agachó a coger su paraguas y se volvió a poner la maleta. Se dio media vuelta, pero justo cuando iba a emprender su camino a casa, Ran hizo un ademán de seguirlo:

-- ¡NO ME ACOMPAÑES, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Y la niña quedó quieta, helada, paralizada por el enfado que emanaba de la voz del chico. Shinichi empezó a correr, sin molestarse en volver a abrir su propio paraguas, mientras que comenzaba a notar un sabor metálico en su boca y un desagradable ardor en la garganta. Por mucho que apretó la mandíbula, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de rabia brotaran imparables.

-- S-shin-chan… --murmuró la niña, mientras era empapada por la lluvia de la tormenta. Ni si quiera recayó en el trueno que acababa de sacudir el cielo. Estaba demasiado concentrada en seguir la silueta de Shinichi, que iba alejándose cada vez más y más…

Ni ella ni el cielo tampoco pudieron reprimir las lágrimas.

**Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, no me odien U, este es un acontecimiento clave en esta amistad, de verdad U. Y bueno, aún queda fic, por lo k no es en éste momento donde acaba todo... Hasta la próxima¡¡¡ Y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, son estupendos de verdad¡¡¡_


	5. El buzón vacío

_Yujuu¡¡¡por fin algo de tiempo para escribir¡¡¡ Siento mucho la tardanza, en realidad no suelo retrasarme demasiado en actualizar, más que nada porque no me gusta hacerlo, pero es que estoy bastante escasa de tiempo...¬¬U Y aún me kedan exámenes, así que... En fin, les dejé con el mal trago del anterior capi, pero me alegra traerles este nuevo, fue un respiro para mí escribirlo . Que lo disfruten¡¡¡_

**El buzón vacío **

"¡No vuelvas a ayudarme nunca más!" gritó furioso un niño en algún lugar de su mente. Habían irradiado tanto malestar aquellas palabras que hasta ella sintió que le dolía la cabeza repentinamente…

-- ¡Ran-chan!

La niña parpadeó confundida y levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Ante ella, Sonoko la miraba disgustada, agarrando con firmeza su muñeca rubia y cuidadosamente peinada. Luego, Ran miró a su alrededor: claro, estaba en la preciosa habitación de su amiga, enorme y espaciosa, digna de una descendiente de los Susuki. Por unos instantes se había trasladado mentalmente al triste momento que había vivido un día antes, cuando Shinichi le había dicho todas aquellas cosas…

-- ¿Qué ocurre, no estás atenta¡Ahora es cuando tú entrabas a la casa de Miiko y decía "¡Oh, has traído las entradas para el teatro¿te apetece antes tomar un té, querida?" –le dijo Sonoko, metiéndose muy bien en el papel de la muñequita de Ran.

-- Lo siento mucho, estaba despistada… --se disculpó ella.

Sonoko puso mala cara y cruzó sus piernas como un indio, dejando así que se le vieran sus braguitas rosas.

-- Ran-chan, te invité a mi casa para jugar a las muñecas¿a caso es que no tienes ganas? –le preguntó preocupada y con una expresión que a su amiga le recordó mucho a su madre. Lo que era Sonoko se lo estaba pasando muy bien, y se había esmerado en colocar su casita de muñecas del modo más refinado posible para que así su compañera disfrutase tanto como ella jugando…

-- ¡No, claro que no! –se apresuró a responder Ran-- Me alegro mucho de que me invitases.

-- ¿A sí?

De repente, Sonoko entrecerró los ojos y se acercó mucho a su cara, tanto que Ran se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Las narices de ambas estaban casi rozándose y la una podía sentir la respiración de la otra.

-- ¿Q-qué haces?... –preguntó la chiquilla, desconcertada.

-- Leo tu mente… --contestó Sonoko de una manera que a Ran le dio muy mala espina.

Las dos se quedaron así unos instantes. Luego, y agobiada por la falta de movimiento que tenía, Ran separó a la otra chica de ella, dejándola así sentada nuevamente en su sitio:

-- ¡Vale, va, ya está!

Sonoko no se molestó, sino que cerró los ojos y se acarició la barbilla mientras asentía con la cabeza, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento. Ran la contempló con curiosidad, esperando una reacción de ésta.

-- Ya ésta, ya entiendo lo que te ocurre…

-- ¿Has… has leído mi mente?... –preguntó temerosa la otra, sintiendo que se ponía tensa.

-- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó Sonoko como si fueran evidentes sus dotes mágicas. La señaló repentinamente con el dedo-- ¡Estás preocupada por algo!

Un desagradable silencio se apoderó de la habitación, volviendo así más incómoda la situación. Tras unos segundos en los que ninguna de ellas dijo nada, Ran se atrevió a hablar:

-- ¿Qué?

-- Creo que sé qué te preocupa, Ran-chan… --anunció Sonoko con seriedad, luego la miró a los ojos-- ¡Es un chico¿verdad? Ran¿a tu edad y ya pensando en esas cosas?

"La que debería preguntarte eso soy yo…" pensó la niña con ironía. Vio como Sonoko se podía de pie, agarrando a su pobre muñeca por el pelo, y se acercaba al escritorio que tenía ante la ventana. Luego abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una tarjeta que luego le enseñó a su amiga:

-- Es por el cumpleaños de Shin-chan¿no? Seguro que estás pensando en ver chicos guapos allí…

-- U-un momento, Sonoko –la interrumpió Ran--, eso que tienes en la mano¿qué es?

-- ¿Qué¿No tienes una igual a ésta?

Sonoko volvió a donde ella y le pasó la pequeña tarjeta: tenía dibujada una gran tarta con velas, y en su interior rezaba la siguiente invitación:

_"Te espero el día de mi cumpleaños, éste domingo a las 5 de la tarde. Será en mi casa de Beika¡espero que no faltes!"_

_Shin-chan_

-- A ti también te ha llegado la invitación¿verdad?

Ran levantó la cabeza, dejando así de examinar la tarjeta que tenía en las manos. Sonoko se sorprendió mucho cuando percibió la mirada de su amiga más brillante de lo normal.

-- ¿No… no te ha llegado? –preguntó vacilante Sonoko, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que debía significar la expresión de tristeza de la otra niña.

Ran negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la tarjeta en silencio.

-- Bueno, la mamá de Shin-chan es en realidad quien ha organizado todo esto –informó Sonoko--. Seguro que está ahora mismo buscando cuál es tu casa para meter la invitación tuya en tu buzón… --dijo sonriendo, intentando así que Ran dejara aquella cara de preocupación. Sin embargo, la chiquilla no le llevó la razón. Ni si quiera se había molestado en contestar-- R-ran¿te encuentras bien?

-- Ran¿te encuentras bien?

La niña afirmó con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada ausente de la pantalla de la televisión. Ni si quiera había sonreído. Su padre, Kogoro Mouri, apagó su cigarrillo a medio consumir y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su pequeña hija. Sabía que aquella afirmación no tenía nada que ver en realidad con lo que Ran sentía.

-- ¿Has tenido algún problema en el cole, cariño?

Ran negó con la cabeza, por fin despegando su mirada de la televisión para mirar al suelo.

-- ¿Entonces qué te ocurre?

-- El buzón…

Kogoro elevó una ceja, sin comprender.

-- ¿Cómo?

-- El buzón estaba vacío… --murmuró Ran en voz tan baja que a su padre le costó entenderla.

Justo en aquellos momentos había entrado Eri en el salón, cargada con una caja de libros que dejó en el suelo para luego colocar. Kogoro le envió una mirada que, claramente, pedía auxilio desesperadamente. El hombre no entendía nada, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni decirle a su hijita. "Hombres…" pensó Eri, torciendo la boca en una mueca. Luego, la mujer se sentó al otro lado de Ran, quedando así ella en medio de sus padres.

-- ¿Esperabas alguna carta importante? –le preguntó su madre.

-- Es que… Pichi… --corrigió rápidamente, como si temiera que allí apareciese de repente Shinichi enfadado para reprenderla-- Shin-chan va a celebrar su cumpleaños esta tarde y… --la niña sintió que le ardía la garganta-- y…

Entonces, y sin añadir nada más, la infante se abrazó a Kogoro, llorando desconsolada. Sus padres se miraron perplejos: nunca habían visto a Ran-chan tan afectada por algo, ni si quiera cuando el perro de la vecina se había comido la cabeza de su muñeca favorita un año atrás. Y es que no era para menos el disgusto: Ran había estado vigilando el buzón desde la tarde anterior, cuando había llegado de jugar de la casa de su amiguita Sonoko; continuamente había estado dando viajes hasta la calle para revisar si había llegado correo, y el resto del tiempo se lo había pasado al lado de la ventana, vigilando si venía el cartero cuan perro guardián.

Sin embargo, toda aquella espera había sido inútil: no había llegado ninguna invitación de Shin-chan para su cumpleaños, y, lo peor de todo, es que ella era la única niña de la clase que no había sido invitada a la fiesta… Pensando tan solo en aquello, el llanto de Ran se intensificaba aún más, empapando así la camisa de su padre, que intentaba consolarla como buenamente podía.

Cualquier niño de su edad lo habría clasificado como la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños jamás celebrada: una casa enorme donde corretear y jugar sin que nadie te llamase la atención, un montón de golosinas y refrescos servidos, todo tipo de pasteles que poder degustar sin miedo a que mamá te dijese cuando dejar de comerlos, montones de globos de colores y decoración festiva, música y juguetes con los que pasárselo bien, la visita de un payaso que, además, sabía hacer preciosas figuras con globos y malabares…

-- Shin-chan, cariño¿te lo estás pasando bien? –le preguntó Yukiko a su hijo, que en aquellos momentos había dejado de lado al payaso y se había quedado mirando el paragüero de la entrada en silencio.

El niño la miró y asintió con la cabeza, intentando sonreír. Luego volvió a donde el resto de sus amigos y se sentó con ellos en el suelo para disfrutar del espectáculo del payaso, el cual en aquellos momentos construía con globos una noria de feria.

-- Yusaku¿no lo notas raro? –le preguntó Yukiko a su marido, mientras contemplaba preocupada a su hijo.

El hombre, que al igual que su esposa no había dejado de observar el comportamiento de Shinichi, afirmó con las manos en los bolsillos.

-- Sí, no lo veo todo lo contento que debería estar en un día como éste --contestó él.

-- Creo que es por esa niña, la hija de los Mouri… --comentó Yukiko--. Shinichi llegó el viernes muy enojado de la escuela, creo que discutió con ella, pero no ha querido contarme nada.

-- Sin embargo, yo diría que hecha de menos su ausencia…

-- Sí, pero no tiene sentido: estos dos días lo he intentado convencer de que invitara a Ran-chan a la fiesta, pero él siempre se me enfadaba y me pedía que no lo hiciera.

Yusaku sonrió sin responder nada más. Shinichi era tan orgulloso que era incapaz de admitir sus propios errores y se empeñaba, cabezota, en tener la razón en todo. Propio de un niño de su edad, pero aún más en alguien como su hijo, el cual quería siempre salir ganando en toda discusión y situación. Aquel era, definitivamente, su gran defecto. Le quedaba tanto por aprender…

Horas más tarde, la fiesta se había dado por finalizada. Al día siguiente todos los niños tendrían escuela otra vez, así que el cumpleaños no se podía alargar mucho más. Cada uno de los invitados, muy agradecidos y felices por la tarde tan divertida que habían disfrutado allí, se fueron marchando y despidiendo de Shinichi y sus padres. Llegó un momento en el que la casa se había quedado con ellos tres solamente… Y el payaso.

-- ¿Sí? –preguntó Yusaku incómodo, pues el artista se había quedado parado a su lado, como esperando a algo.

-- Mis honorarios –contestó el payaso, con una cara en la que ya no quedaba ni simpatía ni sonrisa festiva.

Yusaku sacó su cartera y contó el dinero que le debía dar al payaso. Cuando le fue a dar los billetes, el contratado negó con la cabeza:

-- También entra el precio de los globos –añadió, mientras Yusaku le enviaba una mirada asesina y volvía a meter su mano en la cartera.

-- Shin-chan, cariño¿y si te vas a jugar un rato fuera con alguno de los juguetes que te han regalado, mientras nosotros recogemos la casa? –le propuso su madre al niño.

Él pareció conforme y corrió a su habitación, donde se dispuso a elegir uno de todos los regalos que tenía expuestos sobre la cama. Le habían regalado muchas cosas: coches de juguetes, lápices de colores, un libro de pasatiempos, un cuento de detectives, una mochila nueva para el cole… y un avión teledirigido. No se sabía porqué, pero aquel era el regalo que más había llamado la atención del chaval. No es que le volviese loco, en realidad ninguno de los regalos le había alegrado demasiado… Pero todos eran de agradecer. Decidido, cogió la caja del juguete y salió corriendo de allí, sabiendo ya dónde estrenaría el avión.

Diez minutos más tardes, Shinichi llegó con la respiración alterada a una explanada que había al lado de un pequeño riachuelo que había cerca de su casa. Estaba solo en aquel lugar, lo cual sería estupendo, porque así podría manejar si problemas su avión teledirigido. Una suave brisa acariciaba la tierna hierba que había en la explanada, mientras que el olor a tierra mojada se trasladaba junto a ella.

Shinichi colocó su avión en el suelo y se alejó de él para probarlo: apretó los botones de su mando y, como por arte de magia, el juguete movió sus hélices y se elevó sobre el suelo poco a poco. Luego presionó emocionado uno de los mandos, y el avión comenzó a subir cada vez más y a recorrer la explanada con más libertad. Feliz porque su juguete funcionase, y sintiéndose como si él mismo fuera poseedor del cielo, comenzó a correr tras su avión por toda la explanada, mientras el aire sacudía su cabello moreno y brillante.

El chiquillo estuvo jugando así varios minutos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aquello le parecía cada vez menos divertido. Poco a poco dejó de correr y se quedó inmóvil, contemplando la libertad de la que gozaba el pequeño avión. Shinichi nunca se había sentido tan solo, en realidad, aquel había sido para él el día más solitarios de toda su vida, pese a haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo rodeado de gente. Miró al riachuelo, que susurraba su constante sintonía, y se fijó en su propio reflejo.

"¡Qué bien¿no¡Te darán un montón de regalos!" recordó que decía alegremente la voz de una niña en su cabeza. Sí… Ran-chan había tenido razón, le habían hecho muchos regalos para su cumpleaños, pero ¿de qué servía si no podías disfrutarlos con alguien? Un avión como aquel podía ser el mejor juguete del mundo, pero no valía la pena si no lo compartías con alguien con quien competir… A su mente volvió la mirada segura que había apreciado en Ran, instantes antes de que, en la clase de gimnasia, lo derrotase en kárate. Aquella mirada lo había estado atormentando todos aquellos días: la temía y lo enfurecía a la vez, porque evidenciaba que Ran-chan era mejor que él en todo…

"¡No mamá, no quiero que la invites!" le había pedido a su madre, cuando ésta se disponía a escribir, dos días antes, la invitación de Ran. "Pero¿por qué Shin-chan?" le había preguntado ella. Él se había negado a contestar, aunque conocía la respuesta muy bien y mejor que nadie: un cumpleaños era sinónimo de popularidad y atención solo para él, pero ¿y si venía también Ran¿Acaso no ocurriría como siempre, que se llevaba la expectación de todos? No, aquel era su cumpleaños, la única oportunidad de ser importante por un día, aunque se le diera todo mal… Y Ran-chan no le arrebataría aquella oportunidad: le pertenecía a él.

Sin embargo, ahora sentía una increíble necesidad verla a su lado, y sobre todo después de haberle dicho todas aquella cosas tan malas en su enfado del viernes… Shinichi sabía que se había pasado, y que la niña, en realidad, había intentado ayudarlo… ¡Maldita sea¿por qué se sentía tan mal el día de su cumpleaños?

Shinichi emergió de sus pensamientos cuando se percató, de repente, de que el sonido del motor de su avión se escuchaba más lejos de lo normal. Levantó la cabeza, buscando el juguete en el cielo, pero no lo localizaba. El sonido del motor volvió a sentirse cerca de él, concretamente por su espalda…

-- ¡Aaah!

Shinichi se había agachado justo a tiempo: el avión, que recorría el aire sin control, había estado a punto de chocar contra la cabeza del chico. Rápidamente intentó cambiar el rumbo del juguete, en cual dio un giro brusco y perdió el control. Shinichi miró los mandos que tenía en las manos, los apretaba constantemente, pero parecía que se habían estropeado… ¡No podía hacer nada para parar el avión!

-- ¡AYYYYY!

Shinichi levantó la vista y miró hacia el lugar de donde había venido el grito de dolor. Sintió que se quedaba helado cuando descubrió a alguien tendido en el suelo, con el avión a su lado. Asustado, corrió a socorrer a la víctima del "juego diabólico", pero cuando llegó a ella se quedó paralizado: una niña con coletas en forma de cerezas se incorporaba aturdida, con su vestido lleno de barro y un chichón en la frente… En el suelo, tirado, había un paquete.

-- Ra… ¡¿RAN-CHAN?!

**Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, es una pena, pero este fic está a punto de llegar a su fin...UU (esk me lo estaba pasando muy bien escribiéndolo...). Pero bueno, Ran no va a estar eternamente insconsciente, recordando todo esto (ni que fuera la Bella Durmiente XDD), y toda historia ha de tener su final, así que... En fin, espero actualizar dentro de poco, vamos a ver n.n _

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews¡¡¡ Un fuerte abrazo a todos¡¡¡n.n_


	6. El mejor regalo

_Uola otra vez¡¡¡ Bueno, acabo de finalizar éste capi, y he de admitir que me he emocionado un poco al escribir el final... En realidad, y como ya creo que he dicho, me da mucha pena finalizar aquí el fic, pero opino que se ha alargado lo justo y necesario . En fin, aquí les dejo, en este día de san valentín, el último capi; continuaré con el fic de la Violeta Negra, del cual tamb les adelanto que habrán momentillos romándicos n.n. Les agradezco mucho a todos que hayan leido el fic, de no ser por ustedes no tendría demasiado sentido escribirlo... De verdad, muchas gracias.  
Un fuerte abrazo de ésta loca escritora aficinada¡¡¡_

**El mejor regalo**

-- Ra… ¡¿RAN-CHAN?!

La niña, que había quedado tendida en el suelo tras el golpe y se estaba intentado incorporar torpemente, parpadeó desconcertada y miró hacia arriba. Ante ella estaba Shinichi, contemplándola atónito y con la boca abierta.

-- ¡Ah, Pichi… --corrigió enseguida, aunque él no parecía molesto por como había estado a punto de llamarlo-- Shin-chan!

De repente, el chico se agachó a su altura, sin decir nada y simplemente observándola con atención. Ambos se quedaron así, quietos, mirándose en silencio, mientras el susurro del riachuelo añadía melodía a la escena. El atardecer que en aquellos momentos los presenciaba le daba a la cara de la niña una tonalidad anaranjada, la cual hacía más dulce, si aún podía ser, su rostro suavemente tallado.

De pronto, Shinichi movió una mano y la acercó lentamente hacia ella, sin prisas… Ran, cerró fuertemente los ojos, como con miedo.

-- ¿Te duele mucho?

Ella abrió los párpados, sorprendida, y vio la cara de Shinichi cerca de la suya. Tenía su mano sobre la hinchazón y parecía muy preocupado.

-- Un… un poco… --tartamudeó ella, sintiendo como le subían los colores. Él bajó la mirada tristemente y Ran se apresuró a animarlo-- Pero así ya estamos en paz por lo de gimnasia…

Shinichi pareció impresionado por la respuesta, luego se reincorporó y extendió una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantar.

-- Vamos, hay que limpiarte todo ese barro… --dijo desviando la mirada y un poco colorado, mientras ella se agarraba a su mano-- Lo si… siento mucho… --murmuró avergonzado--… todo…

Ran quedó paralizada. ¿Todo¿Acaso Shinichi se estaba disculpando no solo por lo del accidente con el juguete, sino también por lo del otro día, cuando le había gritado todas aquellas cosas? Ran lo contempló perpleja, no se lo podía creer… Shinichi, cayendo en la cuenta de la expectación que habían despertado sus palabras en ella, cambió de tema rápidamente:

-- Bueno¿y qué hacías tú aquí?

Ran reaccionó y recordó lo que se proponía a hacer antes de que el avión la hubiese golpeado:

-- Te he estado buscando.

-- ¿A mí?

-- Sí, hoy es un día muy especial, vas a crecer --explicó ella sonriendo.

"¿Crecer¿No deberían explicarle que no se crece el día de cumpleaños de golpe?" pensó él.

-- Y bueno –continuó ella--, papá me dijo que, aunque yo no asistiera a tu fiesta, tú seguías creciendo, así que…

Shinichi, que hasta el momento había tenido la mirada perdida en el riachuelo, se volvió para ver cómo la chica recogía el paquete que se le había caído momentos antes y le intentaba limpiar la suciedad con la mano. Luego, alargó los brazos, tendiéndole el paquete:

-- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamó sonriente.

Él trasladó su mirada varias veces del paquete a ella, incapaz de poder creer lo que sus ojos veían¿Ran-chan le estaba haciendo un regalo¿Le estaba haciendo un regalo después de él portarse tan mal con ella y no invitarla a su fiesta?

-- A lo mejor este deporte se te da mejor que el kárate… --comentó la niña felizmente.

Shinichi tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero luego alargó sus manos, dubitativo, y cogió el paquete. Abrió el envoltorio y descubrió una grata sorpresa: el regalo era, nada más y nada menos, que un balón de fútbol. Vaya, era la primera que tenía…

Entonces, Ran fue testigo de uno de los instantes más bonitos de toda su vida: Pichichi-chan había cambiado su expresión de perplejidad por una amplia, amplísima sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más sincera, limpia y transparente que ella nunca había tenido la ocasión de presenciar. La niña se sintió dibujante, se sintió pintora, se sintió afortunada, porque ante ella estaba la obra de arte más bella jamás creada.

La sonrisa de Shinichi.

La primera que le dedicaría en toda su amistad.

-- ¡Vamos a probarla! –gritó de pronto él, cogiendo a Ran de la mano y tirando de ella-- ¡Los regalos solamente se disfrutan cuando se comparten!

Pues Ran sentía contradecirlo, pero aquella sonrisa la disfrutaría siempre, aunque no la compartiera con nadie más…

---------------------------------------

-- ¡Ran!

La muchacha escuchó una llamada lejana, como inalcanzable...

-- ¡RAN¡Despierta!

"Vaya… sea quien sea la persona que me llama, parece muy asustado…" pensó ella, comenzando a parpadear, mientras un intenso dolor de cabeza se instalaba en su cuerpo sin previo aviso. Ante ella apareció una silueta borrosa, que poco a poco se fue acentuando…

-- Ran… --murmuró la persona, aliviada.

Una mano se posó en su frente un segundo después, examinando la zona donde la chica había sido golpeada… Ran entrecerró los ojos, confundida.

-- ¿Pi… Pichichi-chan?... –murmuró extrañada.

Conan la miró muy sorprendido. "¿Pichichi-chan¿Por qué me suena tanto ese nombre?..." pensó intrigado. Negó con la cabeza y se apresuro a responderla preocupado:

-- No, Ran, soy yo, Conan –corrigió, temeroso de que el golpe la hubiese afectado--, escuché un gran estruendo desde la entrada de la casa y subí rápidamente para ver qué había sido, entonces te encontré a ti –le contó.

Entonces, ella comenzó a recordarlo todo: había venido a la casa de Shinichi para limpiar, entonces se le había caído sobre la cabeza aquella pesada estantería… Se palpó la frente y descubrió que tenía un chichón… Pero bueno, por lo demás se encontraba bien. Se intentó incorporar, ante la desconcertada mirada del niño.

-- ¿En serio que estás bien¿Quieres que llame a un médico o algo?

-- ¡Oh, Conan, tranquilo, solo ha sido un accidente! –le quitó importancia ella, levantándose-- No es necesario que te preocupes tanto…

"Como para no preocuparme… --pensó Shinichi-- Si no te hubiera pedido que vinieras a limpiar no te habría ocurrido nada…"

-- ¿Y cómo es que entraste a la casa? –le preguntó Ran.

-- ¡Ah, estaba en la casa del profesor, y entonces te vi entrar! –le explicó él-- Supuse que vendrías a limpiar, así que vine para ayudarte, pero entonces te encontré aquí, desmayada y con todos estos libros…

Entonces, el niño dejó de hablar. Ran se le había quedado mirando de una manera muy extraña. De repente, la muchacha se arrodilló a su altura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-- R-ran… --susurró él, perplejo.

-- Él volverá¿verdad Conan? --escuchó que le decía ella, con un tono de voz triste y emocionado-- ¿Volverá a… sonreírme como aquella vez?…

Paralizado por la impresión, el chico sintió como su hombro estaba más humedecido¿Acaso Ran estaba… llorando?

La chica desencadenó el abrazo, mientras intentaba recomponerse. Hizo ademán de secarse las lágrimas, pero, entonces, la mano de él se adelantó y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

-- Jamás lo dudes –dijo con seguridad--, y cuando él vuelva no dejará de sonreírte ningún día de su vida.

-- Co… Conan… --murmuró ella, hipnotizada por su mirada.

Él retiró la mano lentamente. Por mucho que le pesase, no podía permitirse muestras de cariño como aquella… No debía hacerlo, o ella podría descubrirlo. Intentando hacerla olvida el momento recién vivido, señaló un objeto que había en el suelo: el balón de fútbol que también se había caído junto con la estantería.

-- ¿Y ese balón, hermana Ran? –preguntó con inocencia.

-- ¡Oh! No me acordaba… --dijo también mirando el juguete. Luego echó un vistazo a Conan y lo recogió-- Toma, ahora es para ti.

El niño cogió el balón, sorprendido. Recordaba perfectamente como, muchos años atrás, la pequeña Ran-chan se lo había regalado al lado del riachuelo. Desde entonces, aquella pelota se había convertido en uno de sus grandes tesoros.

-- Pero Ran, es de Shinichi…

-- Pero es mejor que tenga dueño hasta que él vuelva¿no te parece? –respondió ella felizmente.

Conan contempló su balón, conmemorando los momentos que en la infancia había pasado con aquella niña de cerezas en el cabello… Luego miró a Ran.

Y sonrió.

----..::FIN::..----


End file.
